You Are My Sunshine
by infinityonmeme
Summary: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey..." *Rated for character death* Destiel


Inspired by this text post on Tumblr: (Without spaces) creepy post/83268051327/ cherrychublicious92-clockingcreativity

* * *

Dean thought it was like dying when Cas fell. To him, the way his heart was furiously ripped apart as he watched his Angel deteriorate was equal to having a Wendigo eat your innards. So when Dean found he could stay with Cas, keep him with him as a human, the relief he felt was immense. And for three years, everything was perfect. Sam had gotten married a year after the fall, to a pretty blonde nurse named Molly, and a year after that they had a beautiful set of fraternal twins of the boy/girl variety. And Dean and Cas continued hunting occasionally, always looking out for each other.

Dean thought it was like dying when Cas fell. Now he knows he was wrong. Really dying was worse.

* * *

Ten minutes ago, while hunting a ghost in the small town Helena, Ohio, Cas was knocked out when he was caught off guard laying down salt. Dean would have been there to help his buddy but at that moment he was getting the gasoline from his Baby.

Three minutes was how long Cas was out for. The moment he woke up in the basement, Dean's worried face was the first thing he saw. The second was the ghost behind Dean, looking ready to rip his lungs out.

"Cas, you okay man? C'mon, how many fingers am I holdin' up?"

"Dean-"

He growled. "Damnit Cas, how many?"

"Behind you, Dean!"

Dean looked up, shocked, then whirled around. The ghost flung him against the wall and Cas, caught off guard, sat there dumbly. He came to his senses when he heard his name being called out desperately. As he analysed the situation, he saw that the ghost was flickering in front of Dean. But the salt and iron were on the other side of the room. A stupid mistake. An _amateur_ mistake.

Hoping for the best, Cas bolted towards the items, knowing he was challenging Fate at this point. With the objects in hand, he threw the clichéd iron poker at the ghost. Knowing he was really cutting things close, he placed a salt circle around Dean who, for some reason, was unable to get up and for both their hides, Cas decided he could wait.

The client had said that they had cremated their grandfather, but that his favourite item was his old watch, one he received off his wife when he was deployed to fight in the First World War. Cas grabbed the watch off the mantle and managed to cover it in salt before Henry Stratton's ghost reappeared looking hell bent on killing the two of them.

Cas had two options in front of him. Run and grab the poker, hit the ghost, and put a circle around him and the watch, but leaving the watch in the open, able to be taken by the ghost, or chuck salt _at_ the ghost, leaving the fact of not enough salt to then place as a circle.

'Desperate times, desperate measures.' Cas though, as he decided the second option was less of a risk if he was to work faster. He threw the sodium chloride at Henry, who flickered momentarily out of existence. Which left only a few seconds to drown the watch in gasoline and light it up.

Cas made the time limit, but only just, and watched on as the ethereal being ignited in flames, and then disappeared forever. He sighed in relief, and was just about to flump down when he remembered the unmoving figure he loved.

* * *

Dean had hit his head badly, he could feel it. Experience told him he had split it open, and that it was _bad_. In addition, there was a large gash on his left, and at least three ribs were broken, if the throbbing meant anything. As a 36 year old Hunter, who has been to Hell and to Purgatory, with restless nights and far too many hamburgers with an equal side of near death experiences, this had finally completed the puzzle.

He was rapidly losing blood, having lost about a litre already. Moving wasn't going to happen, he could tell, and seeing as he was starting to taste blood, he knew one of his ribs had punctured his lungs. _This is it, Dean. You're about to kick the bucket. Been good so far. Damnit._

"Dean?" he heard Cas shout. Not being able to move properly, he settled for a grunt to let him know he was still here. Partly.

He felt himself being carefully rolled over, so that he was lying on his back. "Heya, Cas."

"Don't speak, Dean. You need help. I-I can't heal you, obv-viously. Dean please. Don't go."

He heard Castiel sobbing, and he knew they both knew he wasn't going to make it. "I can-I can call someone. Y-you can't die, you're Dean Winchester." Cas smacked the ground suddenly, causing Dean to flinch slightly. Cas ripped a piece of fabric off his shirt and held it at Dean's head, and ripped some more for the cut on his side. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Dean. Please don't leave me. I love you, you ca-can't do this."

"Cas?"

Wiping his eyes, he knew there was no point in telling Dean to stop talking, he wasn't going to listen. They both knew there was no reason to save his energy. He, after all, wasn't going to be able to use It very soon. "Yeah?"

"I love you too Cas" His voice was weak, barely there. But Cas heard the words. How could he not? He had imagined them being said to him ever since he was an Angel. But Heaven knows he didn't want it said like this. Not in this situation. Frankly, he would have wanted everything to go unsaid, than to go through this. But it was real, and nothing was going to be able to change things. God and the Angels has no need for the Winchesters any more. No apocalypse. So once they were gone, they were gone.

Cas brought his fingers to Dean's lips, and wiped away the trickle of blood before quickly pressing their lips together softly. "It's gonna be okay D-Dean. It's gonna be 'kay, yeah?"

"Yeah Cas. Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go"

"I won't"

Cas held Dean in his arms, his head in his lap. The position and the rags were slowing the loss of blood, but it wasn't doing much other than giving the two of them a few more minutes together. Which was nothing compared to the years they were wanting.

Yet still, it was everything.

"You are my sunshine"

Cas choked on his tears in surprise at hearing Dean sing. Especially in a situation like this.

"My only sunshine"

Dean was having trouble keeping his eyes open now.

"You make me happy, when skies are grey"

His voice dropped to a complete whisper.

"You never know, dear, how much I love you"

Cas just closed his eyes, and placed his lips on Dean's head, and left them there. His tears rolled down Dean's cheeks, and mixed with his own, but neither cared. Nor paid attention.

"Please don't take my sunshine away"

Dean started coughing. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't see. He could barely hear Cas whispering his name softly over and over again.

He barely had enough life left in him for the last line. His last line.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."


End file.
